People leading active lives are engaged in a variety of different activities, often in the course of a single day. As a matter of practicality, convenience, and/or fashion, different activities call for different types of carrying bags. For example, a professional person may need a gym bag early in the morning; a briefcase later in the morning at the beginning of the work day; a shopping tote in the afternoon; and a weekend/overnight bag later that day. Rather than have separate carrying bags for each activity, it is desirable to reconfigure one basic item in several different ways.
It therefore is desirable to implement a system whereby a customer may easily modify the design of a carrying bag to adapt the bag to a variety of uses.